¿Cuánto tiempo más?
by Miko no Yoru
Summary: "Idiota, imbécil, estúpido y patético, así es como me veo pensando en ti… Rukia" y aun así "Te espero cuando te vas y te recibo cuando regresas…"


**¡Hola!**

**AMO BLEACH**

**Mi primera publicación en Bleach **

**S**e les saluda desde el planeta Ia-chan ¡ICHIRUKISTA DE CORAZÓN!

**DISCLAIMER**: MIO… NO… DE TITE KUBO… SI, por eso no nos da ichiruki como quisiéramos…

NO DISTRAIGO Y LEAN:

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Cuánto tiempo más?<span>_

Ahora si era un imbécil y no podía parar, no entendía cuanto más tenía que sufrir para aprender la lección. "¿_Cuanto más_?…" me preguntaba mientras volvía a contemplar esa maldita insignia de Shinigami sustituto. Si que era un idiota.

Tic-tac… tic-tac…

El resonante repiqueo del reloj parecía tener más volumen que hace tan solo unos 4 meses y algunos días, precisamente cuando ella ya no estaba, parecía que de alguna manera quería llenar el espacio que ella había dejado meses atrás. Pero no lo lograba…

Cuando tienes tiempo y analizas las cosas con parsimonia algunas se aclaran en la cabeza y yo tengo mucho tiempo ahora, no hay prisas, no hay hollows, no hay peligros fuera de los normales, no hay fantasmas, no hay espíritus… no hay Rukia…

"_¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!_", exclama una y otra vez mi mente, no puedo creer que vuelva a caer en esto, es estúpido, una tontería, una idiotez mía… esperarla una vez más, aun no lo entiendo. Cada vez que se va, cada vez que regresa… me siento impotente, sabía que no era bueno y aun así deje que eso pasara… ilusionarme que podría verla siempre, que podría estar con ella, que todo tendría un final donde nosotros… irónico _la vida te da para que te ilusiones y te quita para que mueras._

_¿Por qué?_ … aun no entiendo o aun no quiero comprender la razón, _que cuando se vaya la espere y cuando regresa la reciba…_ y sigue siendo hasta el momento este irónico círculo vicioso del que nunca aprendo o del que nunca aprendí porque me acostumbré a él y ahora ya no lo tengo por qué ella se fue pero no ha regresado y parece que nunca lo hará.

Y yo aquí sintiéndome patético, como siempre después de que se fue, yo todavía la pienso. Pensé que con el transcurrir de los días la olvidaría, necesitaba ocupar mi mente en algo para no pensar, para no recordar… pero al llegar la noche, los sueños y el cansancio no me visitaban, pasaban de largo y en vez de ellos los recuerdos volvían para torturarme.

Pensaba en algo más, necesitaba distracciones así logre por algunos días para olvidarte, aun al visitar este cuarto tu presencia estaba aquí hasta los pequeños detalles, quería eliminarte de aquí porque sabía que ya no volvería a verte y necesitaba sacarte de mí. Ordene, cambie algunas cosa, pero ahí estaba el armario… no pude acercarme siquiera a él, ahí estaba como cuando tú te habías ido, si modificación, sin cambios.

No lograba tocar ese lugar, para mi ese lugar te pertenecía, a pesar de todo… hasta hoy decidí lograr olvidarte, pero parece que no quieres solo al tocar ese lugar parecía que tu aroma retornaba, aspiraba fuerte y te sentía. Ahí encima esa insignia que me rememoraba todo lo que habíamos vivido, otra vez me sentía débil y estúpido, porque tal vez ni te acuerdes de mí y yo si de ti, porque tu recuerdo no me permitía continuar. Y me siento más idiota por que otra vez no pude hacer nada con ese maldito armario. Y sigo aspirando ese aroma para no olvidarlo… para no olvidarte…

Me siento patético una vez más, al considerar poder tener ese círculo vicioso seguro, para saber que volverás, aunque no sea por mucho, pero que volverás, _pero nada…_

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Cuánto lleva ese maldito armario abierto?<em>" me pregunto y me respondo… "_No lo sé" pero todo ahora esta empolvado_… Y desde mi cama lo sigo observando como un imbécil, imaginando que estas sentada leyendo en él, mientras yo te observo y sigue entre mis manos esa insignia, cuánto tiempo me llevara olvidarte a este paso, porque sigues en mi cabeza, en mis pensamientos y en mis sueños… en mis deseos…

"_Patético_". Me repito una vez más al seguir imaginándote una y otra vez, porque no consigo que salgas de mi mente y no deseo que no te olvides de mí. _"Egoísta"_ es algo que también me repito por no querer que tú me olvides como yo no lo hago. Ya no se qué hacer…

* * *

><p>Llevo las cuentas en mi cabeza desde que ya no estás y decido que es el fin. El armario esta empolvado todavía, porque no lo he cerrado.<p>

"_Tú no estás… ¿Qué puedo hacer?_… _Nada_…" no puedo buscarte, no puedo hablarte y no sé cómo olvidarte, soy un idiota y me lo recuerdo cada tanto.

Me acerco al armario y ya casi no siento tu aroma. Aspiro, aspiro y lo vuelvo hacer, eso me asusta solo con acercarme antes sentía tu aroma en este lugar, ahora casi no… "_¿Qué voy a hacer?"…_ Me pregunto, pero no hay respuestas… y sigo con mi cometido, acabar con mi martirio…

Mi mente me juega una mala pasada y menciona _"Quiero verte…"_ como si pudieses escucharme… la mejor opción es olvidarte… aun así no sé como…

* * *

><p>No sé nada de ti ya es más de un año desde que ya no te veo, tu recuerdo en mi no se ha extinto, es natural y ya lo acepte que te recuerde y nada pueda hacer, las amenazas a mi vida y a las de los demás vuelven pero tú no… hay una manera de volver a verte… de recuperar mis poderes… y de alguna extraña manera me hace sentir bien y mal, al pensar que tu no quieras lo mismo…<p>

El circulo vicioso que quería recuperar, parece materializarse poco a poco en mi, con solo haber escuchado tu voz, aun las palabra entre cortadas, entre ellas mi nombre, sentía que te podía volver a ver, "_Quiero verte… quiero verte…"_

Lo que pensé que había dejado hace meses regresa a la mitad de la noche te veo ahí sentada en el armario leyendo y comprendo porque eso me hace daño, porque solo esa escena la visualizo siempre… porque en esos instantes estabas tan cerca como tan lejos de mí, porque te tenia a unos pasos y nada podía hacer…

Y ahora comprendo todo el porqué _"Te espero cuando te vas y te recibo cuando regresas…"_ una simple razón porque en mi vida me conformo con unos instantes de tenerte, de verte, porque con ello puedo vivir… sí que soy un idiota por esperarte, por ilusionarme con algo tan pequeño… pero que puedo hacer.

Una vez más la impaciencia se adueña de mí y me pregunto viendo esta insignia… ¿Cuánto tiempo más? "_¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar para verte?"_

"_Idiota, imbécil, estúpido y patético, así es como me veo pensando en ti… Rukia"_

Aun así no puedo decírtelo, porque quiero seguir soñando contigo, porque quiero que todo este como antes, porque si tu no sientes lo mismo quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, quiero estar ahí contigo. Quiero recuperar este círculo vicioso del que dependo o por lo menos pararlo en el instante que tú estés a mi lado o en el que yo esté a tu lado. Tal vez falta mucho tiempo para que te vuelva a ver, pero esperare y esto que pienso será un secreto.

Volteo y miro a ese maldito armario una vez más. Aspiro hondo, aspiro fuerte y otra vez en esta habitación tu aroma lo percibo incrementando. Tal vez sea mi imaginación y no me importa, porque así puedo verte sentada en el armario y puedo soñarte estando aquí y que nada ha cambiado, pero a la vez no me conformo, porque ya no aguanto esto y mi mente repite…

"_Aquí te espero, aquí te sueño… y solo yo puedo saberlo… Quiero verte… Rukia"_

Pero sabes por ahora me conformo con soñarte… solo hasta que te vuelva a ver y no quiera dejarte escapar, ya sea como amigo o como algo más…

* * *

><p>¡Noooooooo! Ichigo quedo algo diferente de lo que es, pero lo necesitaba así.<p>

Si no les gusto ¡Review!

Si les gusto ¡Review!

Si hay una crítica ¡Review!

Si dices que desperdiciaste tu valioso tiempo por esta locura ¡Review!

Después de todo ya estás aquí, así que ¡Review!

**Se despide Ia-chan gritando: "¡ICHIRUKISTA A MORIR! ¡CARA…! ¡CARAMBA!" XD**


End file.
